Terrence Sweetwater
Private Terrence Sweetwater, commonly referred to as Sweetwater or Sweets, is a main character that appears in Battlefield: Bad Company and Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Biography Gallery Battlefield_Bad_Company_-_Sweetwater's_Blog|Sweetwater's video blog; notice how his name is "Terence" (with one "r") which was his name before the release Battlefield: Bad Company TerrenceSweetwater.jpg|Sweetwater in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Trivia *Sweetwater is from New Jersey. *At the end of Bad Company, Sweetwater intended to use the gold to pay for his post-graduated education. *Sweetwater makes several references to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, specifically the level Cliffhanger during the campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. This is likely due to Infinity Ward revealing Cliffhanger as part of an E3 (Autumn/Winter) Demo, which was the only level released to the public at that time from game, which was likely around the time DICE was developing Bad Company 2. :*After the mission Snowblind, Sweetwater says "They'll just send in some special ops douchebags with pussy-ass heartbeat monitors on their guns, instead of us", referencing Roach's use of the Heartbeat Sensor during the level. :*In the Campaign level "No One Gets Left Behind", during the Quad Bike race, Sweetwater says: "If this was a snowmobile, I would kick your ass," in reference to the Snowmobile portion of Cliffhanger. It also indicates that Sweetwater has driven a snowmobile in the past. However this is odd because he lives in New Jersey. *On the level "Crack the Sky" on Bad Company 2, after flanking past the MG pillbox going up to the satellite station, Sweetwater says "Jeez, where are we, Hoth?" as a reference to the Star Wars planet seen in the film Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back. *Before an attack in "Heart of Darkness", he and Haggard reference the Rambo movie series, commenting on the similar environment. They also discuss their favorite scene in another film, Predator. *As evidenced in the level "Upriver" and "Par for the Course", Sweetwater apparently has a fear of heights, shown when the squad is walking along a narrow rock on the edge of a cliff. *Sweetwater featured alongside CC Sabathia in the Bad Company 2 PSA (Public Services Announcement) called "Friends Really Against Grenade Spam" or F.R.A.G.S., which was a comical reference to Modern Warfare 2's controversial "Fight Against Grenade Spam (F.A.G.S.)" *Sweetwater hates baseball, especially pitchers, as mentioned in the F.R.A.G.S. PSA. *His death in the F.R.A.G.S PSA is not canon with the story, so he is considered alive. *'BFMCPS2005' from Sweetwater's serial number stands for B'attle'f'ield 2: '''M'odern 'C'ombat, 'P'lay 'S'tation '''2, 2005. Also, MC360006 stands for Battlefield 2: M'odern '''C'ombat, Xbox '''360, 2'006' *During secret Bad Company 2 dialogue during "No One Gets Left Behind," Sweetwater reveals that he is an atheist, saying that the concept of sin is "superstition", then clearly stating that he does not believe in a god.. *Sweetwater had a score of 1500 on his SAT (Scholastic Assessment Test) as mentioned in the "1500 on SAT" blog post on the (now-defunct) official site for the first game. *It is hinted at that Sweetwater is from New Jersey, as Haggard taunts him by calling him: "CSI New Jersey." ru:Терренс Свитуотер Category:Characters of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Characters of Battlefield: Bad Company 2